


老式居民楼里会发生的事

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 他当然知道自己在犯傻，明明踩不到底，非要装做很余裕，偶尔用古怪脾气去试探，被温柔包裹后变本加厉掉进去，要在心动山谷里一落到底。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	老式居民楼里会发生的事

**Author's Note:**

> 邻家有囍

/  
这栋居民楼已经很旧了，前后几个社区紧紧围聚成城市光鲜皮肤上的碍眼斑点，四扇门嵌在走廊左边，右边是一道凸出楼体空悬在半空的平台，暗红辣椒鲜绿植物废弃家用零星堆在上面过风落尘，夜里廊灯也懒怠，用力跺几下才吵得亮。

全圆佑在楼里住的时间不短，倒不是租不起更好的，地方虽然旧离公司只几站地铁，省时省钱省事，他是个实用主义，住了一年半没觉出不方便，房租续得也痛快。

朝九晚五的上班族，没应酬没聚会的时候就在小餐馆里解决，茶米油盐都不沾，说是家，和旅馆也没多大差别。

周五晚上住在隔壁的邻居塞给他一把钥匙，说是自己赶着搬家来不及交接，租房的小年轻还没到，问能不能让他到了来找全圆佑拿，能的话留个电话给人家。

“那您把我电话给他吧，别上班的时候来就好”

邻居那对夫妇算算年纪和他爸妈差不多，平日里没少照顾他，有几次还拉他去家里煮年糕汤，全圆佑想这点小忙没什么，很快答应下来。

“不过怎么这么急，几天都等不了啊”

他笑着问。

“儿子着急接我们过去呢，他那边不好请假，这边又下周二才来”

“挺好的”

他点头，又聊了几句才送人出门，想着搬家的时候去帮他们搬点大件家具。

结果也没跑几趟，大概是去了就直接住进儿子家里，老两口轻装上阵，一上午就搬差不多，临走时阿姨捏捏他肩头说圆佑真是好孩子，全圆佑卷着白衬衫的袖子，胸口蹭了一片灰，也跟着笑，说叔叔阿姨过去可得好好享福。

他上楼折进走廊，把邻居门上挂着的钥匙取下来收好，新的电费表单已经贴起来了，他看着四月那栏的空白，说不清自己是不是在期待。

/  
门铃很久没人按过，电量不足发出的声音很嘶哑，全圆佑听到歪扭一声就知道是新邻居，倒不是未卜先知，下午收到对方发来的短信，说大概六点左右能来取钥匙。

约定时间卡在饭点尴尴尬尬，是下班回到家才想起来这回事，外卖没胃口出门买饭又担心错过，家里泡面挂面弹尽粮绝，只想着交接了钥匙再说。

没想到这一等就等到时针往数字八靠，全圆佑饿得歪在单人沙发上游戏都没力气打，有点气那个未谋面的新邻居，又气自己不及时往冰箱里补食材，听到铃响像听到救命福音，跳起来就往门边冲。

他曲腿凑着猫眼往外看，刚好对方到了的信息发到手机上，没多犹豫打开房门。

年轻男人挺高挑的个子，全黑一套衣着好像要融进黑夜里，渔夫帽压住刘海，身侧停两只大行李箱，对方愣了愣然后带出个笑，嘴角弯翘，伸出手好像要来握，全圆佑也只得把手递过去。

“我叫文俊辉，刚搬来这边有很多不熟悉的地方，还请邻居先生多关照！”

他说话的时候声音很亮，到末尾又软软滑下去，像挂了层甜霜，晃一晃能抖下糖粉来。

刚开始还生分，全圆佑看他行李多腾不出手，拿了钥匙顺手把行李箱往里送，轻车熟路帮他开水开电开窗，文俊辉就像只猫似的尾在他身后进进出出。

收拾地差不多想先走一步，听到对方肚子发出咕咕怪响，文俊辉按着肚子不让它再叫的表情实在好笑，全圆佑握着门把就真的笑出声。

“刚好我也饿着，出去吃个饭吧，就当乔迁宴了”

“哎？好啊好啊！”

没过十分钟就原形毕露，那人欢呼着往外跑，像只活泼翠鸟羽毛绽开，轻巧掠过走廊上低伏的灰尘。

/  
全圆佑自觉和新邻居相处愉快，文俊辉挺可爱，可爱这个词跳过去他又在想用来形容比自己大一个月的男人合不合适。小吃店里热腾腾的乔迁宴一点都不冷清，起先是客气，好在年纪大的社交性格蛮好，讲话没有边际又花哨，时常冒出些唐突词句来逗得全圆佑哈哈大笑，一顿饭下来关系也近了不少。

新邻居没什么不良习惯，不会超过零点才回家，不会在隔壁发出恼人噪音，也不会随便带女孩回来过夜，准时上班按时睡觉。

除了一件事。

全圆佑下班回来看着邻居那把还旋在锁眼里的钥匙叹口气，发条信息给文俊辉说你今天锁门又忘拔钥匙了，过好久对方回过来一串表情包，信誓旦旦下次一定不会圆圆你先帮我收着我晚点来找你拿！

这么大的人还丢三落四，全圆佑倚着门框把钥匙和数落一齐递回去，文俊辉掂量着觉得重，一看匙尾的圆环里拴进去个扁平的薯条挂件。

“之前吃快餐送的，有颜色显眼不容易忘”

热心肠挠着后脖颈解释，担心人家觉得他多此一举，文俊辉弯着嘴角说那谢谢你啦，摆手道过再见又闪回门里。

结果没过几天全圆佑又看到文俊辉的家门钥匙旋在锁眼里，薯条挂件轻飘飘被风吹得左右摇晃。

偶尔经过商业街会留意有什么别致一点的钥匙坠，铃铛毛球猫咪样式，所有投其所好的小挂件都试了，却还是敌不过新邻居的坏记性。

只是有些马虎，居民楼老旧梁上君子也看不上，全圆佑不介意帮他做钥匙管理员，出门进门养成往对方房门瞟一眼的习惯，当做和睦邻里。

/  
也有例外。

是计划外的同事小酌，为了庆祝小组终于成功拿下大项目，几个主要负责人连续一周忙前忙后都不着家，实在熬不住盖条毛毯就在办公室睡，现在都松口气，又借着明天周末的由头喊着今晚必须不醉不归。

全圆佑当时被大家情绪煽动着，栽进酒局就忘了文俊辉的家门钥匙还在自己公文包的内袋里，中途手机没电没收到邻居信息，等转到第二场终于抢到充电口勉强开机，十一点二十九分，文俊辉的最后一条信息停在一小时前。

他揉揉眼睛突然想起钥匙还在自己这儿，跌进洗手间冷水拍脸找回些精神，丢下家里有急事的借口就往外跑，把同事一句全圆佑你个单身贵族家里能有什么事的埋怨关在门后。

全圆佑在地铁上揉着扭痛的胃，他脑子昏涨眼睛也酸，给文俊辉打电话没接手机又闪着屏要关闭，心里无端有些慌乱，这担心被酒足足地泡过，飘起来又沉下去。

月光很薄，文俊辉坐在四楼转角最末的楼梯抱着斜挎包睡着，头不住地往下点，全圆佑往上看被月光拢住的男人露出少见的疲态，不安又翻起来，他放轻脚步没惊动楼道里的感应灯，从包里摸出钥匙往上递，小声喊他名字。

他其实酒还没醒，只觉得有人伸手接过钥匙又顺势拽住自己手腕向上拉，好像被谁撑住重量，自己一个劲儿道歉，咬着舌头含糊。

第二天在床上醒来，睁眼却没见天花板那条熟悉的裂缝，全圆佑往右一翻没碰到墙反而栽到地上，揉着昏沉的脑袋环视四周发现真不是自己房间。

推开门往外走才知道是在邻居家，文俊辉埋着脸，卷了条被子猫在沙发上睡得正香。

全圆佑好歉疚，点好外卖早餐站着等他醒，邻居像小动物，闻到刚送来的米粥和汤包的香味就开始揉眼睛，看全圆佑杵在面前还吓得抖了抖，定定神记起来留他在家里睡觉，说了句圆圆你随意点，自己钻进卫生间洗漱。

早安都没说张口就是对不起，说自己不该顾着酒局忘了还他钥匙，文俊辉看对方老老实实缩着肩膀道歉也觉得好笑，他眯起眼睛伸过筷子把全圆佑的汤包噗叽戳破，热气和着汤汁往外涌，油汪在碗底。

“那也是我忘记拔钥匙的错在先”

全圆佑想了想好像是这道理，心里轻松不少，也就放放心心隔着两碗白粥和邻居用筷子械斗。

他其实那时候心里闪过一个念头，不如把自己家的备用钥匙给文俊辉，万一以后再遇到这种事也不至于这么窘迫。

可备用钥匙。

他看着正鼓着腮帮子呼呼吹气的新邻居，嘴里嚼出烟火气。

/  
文俊辉在舞室当老师，没课的时候也和同事一起编舞，他不是爱玩的性格所以外宿少，除去必要社交更喜欢宅在家里看动漫，再琢磨做点什么给自己改善伙食。

最开始也没有煮两人份的心思，他倒是想过什么时候要请全圆佑吃一顿谢谢人家的照顾，可自制的土豆焖饭显然不是最佳选择，老夫妇留下的旧式米柜按键不灵就多按了几次，淘米的时候也没注意量，焖出来才对着满满当当的电饭煲傻眼。

刚好是周六，从早上开始都没听见旁边有进出门的动静，文俊辉想了想，系着围裙就去敲隔壁的门。

邻居顶着一头乱毛来开门，看他这造型觉得好笑，还是文俊辉用油亮亮的炒勺威胁着再笑就上手才作罢。

“我饭不小心焖多了一个人吃不完，你来不来？”

“饭还能焖多吗，真神奇”

全圆佑揉着脸，显然还没从游戏中回神，文俊辉翻了个白眼往自己家里走。

“有的人连饭都不会煮呢，更神奇”

焖饭当然不是多特别的料理，可刚好合全圆佑的胃口，忙着咀嚼都没说几句话，就听文俊辉念他天天点外卖吃街边摊多不健康又费钱，自己折腾再怎么都比把胃交给外人来得妥当。

等第三次消灭了多煮的鸡蛋挂面，将厨具全部清洗干净之后，全圆佑边用毛巾擦湿淋淋的手心，边对窝在单人沙发里玩手机的文俊辉说。

“要不我们搭伙吃晚饭吧，你来做，我可以多出菜钱”

“不行不行不行”，文俊辉一个骨碌从沙发上跳起来用力摆手，“我每天教舞很累了回家还要煮两个人的饭吗！”

看着提议被迅速否决全圆佑也不意外，走到冰箱边敲了敲下层的冷冻室，没刻意指出糟糕的制冷问题，只说自己家里那台去年刚换，空间比较大，搭伙做饭的话文俊辉可以用他家的冰箱。

“还有面包机和烤箱，之前年会上抽的豆浆机也放着落灰呢，想怎么用都随你”

“而且双人预算比单人预算多，生活质量会提高喔”

“你都不开火东西还这么全”

文俊辉开始松动，但还是呛他。

“买的时候以为会有用啊”，全圆佑大言不惭藏起后一句没说，也许就是为了今天也说不定。

当天稍晚些他正翻箱倒柜找备用钥匙时收到文俊辉发来的超市鲜蔬价目表，刚点开又听到叮咚两声。

>先试一周 我做什么你吃什么！

[喵咪掐脖子]

>听你的听你的

/  
当然不可能从最开始就顺利，众口难调先不说，两张嘴就已经很难办，全圆佑不吃海鲜这种重要情报也是在文俊辉花心思做了一次清蒸鲈鱼结果发现邻居根本没动筷子之后大吵一架才知道的，结果两个人当晚就端坐餐桌两边把忌口全列成清单，在冰箱上用磁铁贴牢做避雷针。

所以之后就算全圆佑突然心血来潮想吃蒜蓉烧茄子，也会很自然地想到邻居好像没办法吃那还是换别的好了。

偶尔开会应酬不回家吃饭，文俊辉收到信息第一反应是欢呼。

>耶！！！

今晚能点辣螃蟹了！！

>记得别喝酒啊

>圆圆好啰嗦[气]

>真的不能喝

>[OK]

除了吃饭他们晚上也会约着看电影录像带甚至在谁家各占一只沙发打不同的手游，睡前商量好第二天吃什么然后互道晚安，根据下班时间早晚决定谁来淘米择菜。

周末文俊辉抓全圆佑和他一起去超市采买，告诉他怎么分辨新鲜食材，他在货架间挑挑捡捡熟练称量，遇到免费样品自己试过也会顺带投喂对方一块，全圆佑推着手推车跟在后面，觉得这场景有趣，又透出一种奇异的安定。

/  
同部门的新人来家里取材料的时候全圆佑正在用力搅动鸡蛋清，听到门铃先小跑过来开门又拐进房间拿文件，后辈站在玄关等听到厨房有动静，好奇没藏住就顺口问了。

“还说前辈怎么最近都不和我们聚餐喝酒，一下班就直接回家，原来是家里来了田螺姑娘啊”

从全圆佑手里拿过文件的时候还打趣，结果下一秒就见有个挺好看的男人从厨房走出来，系着半腰围布，衣袖卷到小臂。

“什么田螺姑娘？”

小后辈被噎得满脸通红，连忙鞠了个躬说声打扰了拉着部门前辈冲进走廊，全圆佑还以为他是工作有什么不明白的要自己给解释，把门虚掩着问怎么了。

“果然前辈有在交往的对象！大家最近都在悄悄议论呢，”刚入社会不久的小后辈努力压低声音语调却高高挑起来，“但如果前辈不想公开的话我一定会保守秘密的！”

“交往？”捕捉到不得了的字眼之后轮到全圆佑愣住，“我们没交往啊，那是我邻居”

“咦，一般邻居会到家里做饭吗”

“因为在搭伙吃饭”

“只是吃饭？”

“也会一起去超市采买，月底分摊水电费之类”

“前辈，”已经走到单元楼门口，小后辈提了提自己的公文包，“虽然你自己没察觉，但在外人看来除了不在一张床上睡觉之外，你们基本已经算同居状态了哦”

“可我们确实没在交往”

全圆佑又重复了一遍，语气显得有些犹豫。

“知道啦，现在还没交往嘛”

小后辈冲他眨眼，骑上自行车蹬离地面留全圆佑一个人站在原地发懵。

我想和他交往吗，这问题在他脑子里模糊地形成然后爆炸，升起的亮光让暗处的微妙悸动无处可藏。

/  
下班回家没看见文俊辉站在流理台前，全圆佑挂好外套往隔壁走，摁铃时听到里面传来说话的声音。

文俊辉才把门开条缝热闹就合着嬉笑和女孩的香水味一起逸出来，他好像才想起全圆佑住在隔壁似的，抬起手看表哎呀一声，推着人进走廊。

全圆佑分析了一下，很轻松地抓住状况。

“家里来客人走不开吧”

“是...来了几个好久没见的朋友，聊着天都没注意时间”，文俊辉双手合十说过三遍抱歉，“今天可能没办法做饭了，要不你就”

进来和我们一起，来见见我的朋友。全圆佑本以为自己会听到这样的邀请。

“随便吃点，明晚一定加上今天的预算做顿好的补偿你！”

他只感觉文俊辉轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，之后门在他面前关上。

煮了挂面，小心试着倒酱油调味的时候被歪扭响铃吓到哗啦就是一满勺入碗，压着火气应声。

站在门口的小个子女孩脸红红热热的已经有些醉意，用让人不太舒服的亲切语气说我们不想下楼买酒啦阿文说你家还有一扎冰啤让我来取，麻烦你喔。

他自己怎么不来。全圆佑想这么问又觉得是不是过分刁钻，就算他现在心情不太好，也不至于迁怒陌生人。于是他扮演好好邻居，将啤酒搬出来担心摔坏又帮忙拎到文俊辉家门口，赶在对方开门前折返，自己坐回餐桌搅动漂着油花的棕色挂面。

全圆佑觉得这面难以下咽，因为过量的酱油。

因为他发现自己和文俊辉的过去还有一墙之隔。

/  
时针移到数字十一向右偏过一厘，文俊辉再次敲响全圆佑的房门，这次是请他帮忙一起把喝醉了的朋友送下楼搭计程车，其实很想装睡的，想想那人无措慌乱的表情还是答应了。

小个子女孩醉得挺厉害，眼看着就要歪下楼梯还理直气壮说我能行，文俊辉哄着把人背好走最前，几个还算清醒的互相靠着，全圆佑架了个男生走在最后。

走出小区等车的空隙，文俊辉把女孩松垮外套拉好兜帽理整齐，女孩不知道是喝茫了还是本来就熟悉这套亲昵，站姿乖巧努力把视线集中在对面人的鼻尖，哈哈笑起来。

全圆佑本来没在看他们，不想印证猜测，也因为他照看的那位跌撞着去抱路灯，突然被这笑分去注意。

“傻乐什么呢”

文俊辉说这话的时候似乎往他的方向扫了一眼，因为路灯太暗缺乏注视的实感。

“我开心！因为阿文看上去过得很好！”喝醉的人说话飘高像放风筝，东一句西一句抓不住逻辑，“还有还有那个邻居，干嘛不让他过来一起喝酒嘛我超级好奇！”

全圆佑没想到自己的名字会出现在这段对话里，下意识把目光投过去，在半空和文俊辉撞个正着，然后被迅速避开。

“有什么可好奇的”

他声音软软低下去，好像希望她别再继续，可女孩接收不到讯号，只是咯咯笑。

“因为他看上去完全就是你喜欢的类型呀！”

他们的视线压着这句话末尾语气词再次重叠，全圆佑怔愣倒不是因为惊讶，而是因为他从没在文俊辉的脸上见过这样的表情。

那是完全空白的一张脸，线条清晰阴影刻板，漂亮却苍白。

全圆佑不明白的是如果他真的喜欢自己，为什么此时此刻他却根本没办法在文俊辉脸上找到任何一句喜欢的证据。

/  
楼道里的感应灯有些迟钝了，前几层还亮后一段就暗下来，两人前后走着隔出段不近不远的距离，没人说话，呼吸陷在沉默里。

实在太安静了，静到文俊辉错以为自己听见全圆佑压在两片薄唇后的话语，说点什么，说点什么吧，他分明这样希望着，可当全圆佑真的发出询问音节，他又退回去。

旋开，进门，落锁。

他能感觉到全圆佑就站在门口，单薄狭长的影子滑进房屋，蜷在他脚边很久没有离开，等到那片影子重新被月光取代，文俊辉才发现自己压在门把上的掌心已经泛白。

能藏住的，他本来就打定主意不让他知道，享受这段定义不明陷在粥饭里的关系，贪恋的同时警告自己不越界，要不是今天。

他没办法责怪自己的密友，有秘密的人没有安全区，拥有秘密的那天就该明白。

文俊辉记性是坏，可百分百的钥匙遗落率他怎么就没有一点怀疑，把明知故犯当做无心之错，甚至最后将备用钥匙都交到自己手里。

大概是允许靠近的意思，他偷偷开心，用所有空闲时间收集双人份可口的菜单，在晚间讨论里假装无意地提议收到全圆佑赞同回复，再简单的聊天内容都被期待。说到底他对烹饪也没有多少热情，本来一人食就是为了裹腹，明面上的搭伙被牵强进许多意义。

他当然知道自己在犯傻，明明踩不到底，非要装做很余裕，偶尔用古怪脾气去试探，被温柔包裹后变本加厉掉进去，要在心动山谷里一落到底。

这是暗恋酿的蜜，反正文俊辉对现在的距离满意，多一步都不愿意前进，呆在原地做合拍邻居就够他开心。

所以他不想让全圆佑和朋友聊天，来自过去的风裹挟太多秘密，隐藏的意味太深就没注意自己主动推开对方的语气，他多少察觉到全圆佑情绪低落，还没来得及细想，在那句话之后彻底陷入僵局。

心思被人拆剪摊开，他不敢揣测他的态度，甚至不敢确认他的表情，盯着和全圆佑的聊天页面发呆，没办法在框里录入一个字。

屏幕暗下去，再次变亮的时候文俊辉差点让手机从手里滑落，是舞社朋友问他之前提过的外地交流会到底有没有确定。

文俊辉犹豫了几秒。

>好啊 我和你们一起去

不是个能频繁见面的情况，稍微避开几天可能会适合，他现在应该也不想见自己，这么想着，收到全圆佑发来的信息。

/  
>下个月的伙食费和之前一样吗 我给你转

全圆佑踌躇很久才发出一条信息，他当然不能一上来就问你朋友说的是真的吗你是不是喜欢我啊，他知道文俊辉在逃，于是选择日常的切入口，想尽可能自然地把这个话题先带过去。

他没想到会是这样的答复。

>我下个月会和舞社出去一段时间 不知道什么时候回来 等回来你再给我转吧 不然算不清

他觉得不对。

>那还有几天到月底 我们明天吃什么？

>要忙排练没办法回家吃饭[哭] 

账单我算好了多出来的部分除二等下转给你

真的不对，全圆佑看着跳出来的两条信息和一条到账短讯，他根本是在推开自己。

文俊辉在周末出发，全圆佑听到隔壁有大动静装作扔垃圾出门问要不要帮忙，邻居摇头，拎起唯一一只行李箱就往楼下走，他戴的黑色口罩盖过大半张脸，全圆佑没听到再见。

每天朋友圈都有更新，今天解锁A城的小吃，明天在C城的广场上路演，还有和舞社朋友一起傻乎乎的摆拍，站在雕像旁假装自己是要起飞的大型鸟类。

和自己的聊天记录却停在那个晚上，因为不用商量菜单，他们也就很久没有说过晚安。全圆佑往上回翻，他们真的聊了很多，未来也好人生也好，一些工作的抱怨，一些有趣的邀约，零零碎碎，最后总用晚安收尾。

全圆佑不太明白喜欢该有什么表征，他常被人说爱己比爱人更多，是因为专注自己更容易，他真的不擅长辨别关系间的差异，连几乎在和邻居同居这种事都要靠后辈点拨。

他喜欢他做的菜，不那么好吃的那些也一样，他能想到那个人弯腰凑近平板看下一个步骤该怎么做，认真又笨拙，就算口味差强人意也会吃得很开心。

帮他保管钥匙，提议搭伙吃饭，交出备用钥匙，全圆佑后知后觉自己根本是步调清晰地接连向文俊辉敞开了家门胃肠和心房。

不是给出错误信号让人误会，如果文俊辉确实也喜欢他，这就是两情相悦无人点破。全圆佑轻松接受了喜欢文俊辉这个事实，这一点他没觉得多意外，那个在拼命疾走只想让邻居睡个好觉的夜晚就是端倪的预兆。

那么只要等他回来，他一天至少看五十遍日历，试图用目光让它自动翻页，半个月过得像半年。

/  
虽然全圆佑是想让文俊辉早点回来没错，可凌晨一点被人制在床上亲吻显然把进度条快进了不止两倍，邻居的呼吸缠过来又急又烫，捏住自己下巴的手却冰凉，说是亲吻又避开了关键，胡乱地将嘴唇印到鼻梁额发脸颊。

“知道你不收回备用钥匙会是什么后果吗”

文俊辉力气真的很大，全圆佑对这事实下意识叹气，在对方听来就是更深的拒绝，钳住细瘦手腕的手慢慢松开，他直起腰来后退，退进黑暗里。

“啊，痛”

全圆佑揉着后脑勺，刚刚那股推力太猛他整个人都往床板上撞，文俊辉担心像是要过来看，手抬起又放下，身子晃了晃没有动作。

“我明天会搬走的，想着在搬走前要把想做的事做完所以就来了”

“为什么？”

不知道他问的是为什么搬走还是为什么想做的事是亲他，文俊辉横下心，深吸一口气。

“如果我住你隔壁，拿着你的钥匙，我喜欢你所以会想要亲你，甚至更过分我可能会侵犯你，你明白吗”

“...其实你也可以不把这种事叫做侵犯的”

“当然是，你又不喜欢我”

“我喜欢你啊”

“我强迫你这就叫侵犯...什么？”

他以为自己听错。

“我喜欢你”

全圆佑躺在被子里看着他又重复一遍。

“你喜欢我？你怎么会喜欢我？”

复读机一样，很笨的反问。

“刚刚你亲我我没反抗就是在想你什么时候会亲到嘴巴，结果没有”

这样一想刚刚全圆佑确实过分顺从了甚至有些微妙的配合，文俊辉瞪圆眼睛，整个愣住。

“所以现在你可以”

和我接吻了的话还没说完就听见一声干脆利落的门响，全圆佑从被子里坐起来发懵，我刚刚是说了喜欢他他也说了喜欢我没错啊，那他跑什么？

目光一瞥看见钥匙被留在床头柜上，然后听到大猫终于消化完冲击告白开始挠门。

“全！圆！佑！”

被点名的男人立刻跑去开门，拉住人的同时开始念叨这么大声喊我名字我看你是想让我俩都被大家轰出楼去。

文俊辉才不管呢，扑上来就搂住邻居的肩膀要亲，被全圆佑压在门板上舌尖探进口腔分享仅存氧气的时候还在发愣，眼睛水汪汪在月光里也漂亮，整个人都烧起来是熟透了的西红柿咬一口就溢出甜蜜汁水。

“我说过钥匙要拿好吧”

很拥挤的热烈里，有个冰凉的东西滑进指缝。

/  
文俊辉被亲到缺氧快要化掉，还在晕乎乎地想，圆圆真厉害啊，都不用看就能把钥匙环套在我的无名指上。

至于练习失败的次数，这又是全圆佑的秘密了。

Fin.


End file.
